


5 times Cedric just observed Harry and one time he didn't

by BlueSugar



Series: Gryffinpuff in English [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom
Genre: 5 + 1, Cedric lives!!, Drabble Sequence, Evasive Harry, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Originally in spanish, Slow Build, translated by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Cedric just observed Harry and one time he didn't.</p><p>Cedric limits himself to observe the black-haired guy through the whole year and maybe he  just developes something for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portkey/Ferret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 veces que Cedric sólo observó a Harry y 1 que no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908142) by [BlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSugar/pseuds/BlueSugar). 



> Hi guys  
> Finally I decided to translate one of my own fics yay!  
> Celebration!

1 Portkey

"Meet my son, Cedric!" The man took proudly and firmly the young shoulder at the time the other one shyly greeted them. Sometimes his father’s ways put a little blush on his face. He quickly glanced at Mr. Weasley’s kids -yeah _kids_ \- and their friends but suddenly noticed something, or someone.

Harry Potter was there among them. The boy who lived.

What happened that _terrifiying night_ was always remembered by the people in the wizarding world, but they never mattered to mention the out of the ordinary contrast between his light complexion and his raven hair. Cedric took a better look on him and both gave a little nod at the same time.

 "I just see an old, dirty boot" He heard from one of the Weasley, with some reproach

"It’s a portkey, you have to hold it" He didn’t distinguish who’s voice explained it to the distracted red-haired boy

Since he saw the little Griffyndor into the woods (in comparison to himself, of course the boy was shorter) he wasn’t able to look away from him. He was trying to hide his curiousness on the other from everyone else, included Potter. Maybe, just maybe there was something that attracted to him. He didn’t know what but there was something. Maybe he was rushing it.

Later it hit him like a truck... a 4th year boy just drew the attention of the popular Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. That was just great.

The only thing he knew in that moment was that they were spinning through the air a few meters above the ground. He got to see the nervousness on the face of the boy wearing glasses –How they still were there?-

 "Guys, let it go!" Mr. Weasley shouted

Immediately the 3 eldest of the group did it and they were lost of view. Cedric had had experience with travels through portkeys so to him it was easier the landing in comparison with the new people he had just met, among them Harry, who in that moment was lying back on the damaged ground were they just landed. The black haired had his eyes shut, wishing that the momentary pain of the fall just disappeared. Cedric Instinctively went where he was, triying to not make any sound and with no hesitation he offered his hand to him and his help was shyly accepted.

 "Thank… you" It was like a sweet moan and the chesnut-colored just gave him a nod with a gaze. A very brief one but if he had taken a longer look at him, he would have seen all of him.

 

2 Ferret

 

This year would be a little bit _untypical_ due to The Triwizards Tournament now would be The _Four_ wizards Tournament. Maybe someone pulled a prank to Potter, in a very cruel way.

His friends were laughing out loud and were wearing pins that put Harry in ridiculous. Something inside him made him reprove that strategy but no one obey him even though when he was Cedric Diggory, one of the champions by Hogwarts… and to a few the _real_ one.

"Thanks for warn me about the dragons Harry" A sober smile showed off by his lips. He really liked to say his name "I asked them not to wear those pins, by the way" His voice sounded deeper without he mean it and the truth was he felt impotent about all this. He hadn’t been able to not take one of the other’s wrist while he said those words, like he was trying that he believed in them. And the answer just take too long.

"It’s nothing, really" And just like that the boy left how he came. Broke the brief grasp and his dark hair waved with fast movements. He left without seeing back.

Now Cedric feel even more helpless than 2 seconds ago. Harry _genuinely_ didn’t believe that he had done that for him (Had he done it for him or for his status quo?)

He followed him with his gaze until he -surprisely- found the black-haired talking with Draco Malfoy some meters away from him (if you could say that was a talk) the Huffleput though. He knew that that wasn’t end up well and carefully went around the place, evaluating the situation until he was behind them. He didn’t knew exactly when the protection instinct appeared inside him but maybe if he did that he could prevent that Harry turned hurt if the “talk” take another way. And that was probable.

"Malfoy! I really don’t care what your father says about me! He is vile and cruel… and you are patethic" Cedric heard how the little Griffyndor reacted. The black-haired started to go over his way back stepping hard with all the irritation possible.

Behind him, silently, the blonde was ready to cowardly gun fire him with his wand "Potter…"

At that moment Cedric, who saw everything and wasn’t noticed by any of them, was already a few steps from Draco with his own wand in one of his hands when suddenly Moody came out from a corner as fast as his metallic leg allowed him to.

"No! You don’t!" talking to Malfoy "How you dare to attack a wizard behind his back?!"

The chesnut-colored was surprised by a lightning from the hunter’s wand directed to the Slytheryn and where he was, was now an albino ferret. Potter and Diggory were frozen in their own spots and the shorter one quickly turned when he realized that something was happening behind him.

"You are a disloyal, vile, spoiled, rude…!!" The animal was shaken and insulted by the professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, ironically unable to defend himself.

Cedric was able to escape of his momentary freezing and he approached to where the show was taking place. He had Harry some people at his left of distance and just like him the Griffyndor closed the distance to watch (and enjoy, indeed) Malfoy’s well-deserved punishment. 

Diggory wasn’t already paying total attention to the incident. He had just noticed that that was the first time he had seen and heard Harry’s laugh.

 


	2. Yule Ball/Prefects' Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 other pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry by the grammar mistakes! It's hard to translate!!! Hahaha

3 Yule ball

 

The yule ball, the most desired event by boys and girls of the 3 different wizarding schools that that year cohabitated under the roof of Hogwarts, was finally there. And yes. The Hufflepuff had observed the Gryffindor almost all night long without bigger intentions to approach to him. He just _observed._

Cedric went with Cho Chang, his best friend. He wasn’t the world's best dancer but he enjoyed it a lot move his body even though his _disadvantage_ of having 2 left feets and no sense of rhythm _._ Due that now he was sitting on one of the seats that were all over the hall and around the dancefloor. Also he found himself obliged to be the role model to the younger students. In theory. 

While his breathing calmed and the pink coloration on his cheeks faded out, the chesnut-colored was observing the people that like him were inside the hall, just taking a breath when he was surprised by the figure of Harry and his red-haired friend, sitting lazily in one of the seats.

"Come on Cedric! Don’t be a spoilsport!" That was Cho’s voice who called him in the distance. It got him to turn his gaze to her. The dancing had freed some endorphins in her and she looked really excited.

"Have some fun! I think I’ll stay sometime here, let me know when you are ready" His answer was calm and it gained a crooked smile by the girl. The fact was that staying in that specific spot of the hall represented more time to take advantage of his unnoticed opportunity to observed the blak-haired boy.

Finally he could look at him again. Harry wasn’t wearing his tuxedo jacket and… He was alone on that inmensity of invernal color. Cedric got to notice that Weasley was having an argument with Hermione while they were walking through the not-so-crowded hall and again he fixed his unnoticeable gaze on him. He realized that his very-grown hair was combed and by his neatness, maybe, his scent must’ve been very _appealing._

The logical thing to do in a ball is, _dancing._ But since the ball’s opening by the _4_ champions hadn’t had seen the young man dance once in the whole night. Suddenly Cho appeared in front of him, again interrupting his… _stalking ._

It’s enough. It’s time to leave, don’t you think? Thanks for waiting, by the way" He smiled to her, totally changing his prior face expression.

"It’s nothing beautiful lady, I'll be your gentleman all night long" he said with his funny smile on his lips and got a little giggle from her after he offered his arm to walk.

With the last clandestine gaze he dropped to the younger boy he noticed him taking his jacket and leaving hurried the hall until he disappeared by those immense doors. Cedric almost could swear that he was looking… at him.

 

4 Prefects’ bathroom

 

Moody believed that it was him that got Cedric to tell Harry about the Prefects’ Bathroom and the egg but the truth was that he got the idea first and actually the professor interrupted his way to the Brigde, where Harry was.

Since he warned him about the dragons and the first task, a pseudo-friendship was born. An unrequited apparently because all his efforts to approach - _new efforts-_  by the way, were answered negatively.

He had finally arrived to the Brigde, the fastest the cold allowed him to. Harry was with Hermione "Potter! Potter!" His voice seemed a little more excited that he mean it and he saw how the Griffyndor started to walk faster and faster everytime he called his name. He could feel Hermione staring at him, like she knew something and he didn’t but he didn't paid to much attention.

"Potter..." His cape and scarf felt heavy while he approached through the structure until he finally got where he was.

"Cedric…" The way he turned around was awkward and just adorable to see, his cheeks were flushed in pink by the cold… and embarrassment?

"Ho-how are you?" Great. Perfect moment to start to stutter Cedric, he mentally scolded himself  "Emm… Ha-have you done something with your egg?" Damn it. Definitely he didn’t want to sound the way it did

"Not really" It was true but his responses didn’t say too much nor too little

"I’ts okay…" He hesitated  "Harry, have you listened about the 5th floor’s Prefects’ Bathroom?" Cedric Diggory, unlike others, was a selective dumbass. He selected the people with who he was going to make himself a idiot. Nobody _must’ve known_ about the room, yeah… it was like a secret.

"Yes" Harry lied

"It isn’t …. A bad place for a bath" He continued. Without noticed he closed the distance between them and was able to talk directly to his ear. He got to look the little blood vessels and how they connected each other under his skin that seemed so soft as his lips. When he slowly stepped back he also got to notice the color of his eyes, a beautiful blue. He had heard something about that he had inherited his mother’s eyes. His heart suddenly started to rancing in his chest

"Well… just take your egg there and think about it with hot water" He said it with a little smile. Trying to stay calm and cool –hardly he was- Slurring his words he turned over his heels to comeback from where he came. When he was out the Brigde, he couldn’t help a wide smile to appear on his face, invisible to the other.

He was, again,  _rejected_  by the younger one but that wouldn’t discourage him simply because he didn’t think possible to forget those cerulean eyes.


	3. Black lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 am and doing some translations yipii  
> Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about mistakes, no beta

5 Black lake

" _Unfortunately Beauxbatons’ champion, Miss Delacour must retire from the task"_ He heard Dumbledore announce through S _onorous_ spell.

Cedric was the first to reach the lake’s surface along with Cho, he knew that Harry had been the first in the bottom but he still was underwater while Krum reach the surface too with Hermione. Immediately he notified Dumbledore out the sight of the Diggory team. The protection instinct was stronger and stronger and made him do things without thinking about them. He expected that Harry understood that the one hour was ending and Fleur’s little sister wouldn’t be rescued by her.

He was absorted with Fleur’s worried and terrified face.

His concerning overshadowed the joy of victory but tried to cover it... hardly. He heard how his friends and fans cheered his last name _Digg – Digg – Diggory_ but he just had one thing on his mind… or someone. 

 _By the love of Merlin!_ It still wasn’t any news about the black-haired. He was awaiting the moment when the little Gryffindor came out of the water alive. In that exactly instant he got discern some figures underwater and his hopes grew wider but to everybody’s surprise –and Cedric’s horror- just were the little french girl and the ginger friend and no Harry.

"Damn it Harry! What’s wrong?" He said himself under his breath. He was wrapped into a huge towel like a dressing gown –pretty big due Cedric’s size- with the hood on his head.

Seconds passed and from one moment to another the ring bell announced that the hour had ended. The Hufflepuff was static in his spot with one of his hands wrapped in the sleeve of the dressing gown resting on his lips. He dind't know what he wasgoing to do next, if cry His eyes were a little disturbed and his gaze fixed in the dark water until a palid figure appeared in it's waves and came out like a gunshot from it to the central tower, where Cedric was, landing noisily.

The Hufflepuff walked away just little from the celebration and glorification to finally breath relieved. Like he was expecting, it was Harry.

"By Council’s decision we have decided to give the second place to Mr. Potter because of his excellent moral values" The crowd exploted again in cheers and celebration, Cedric could observe how Harry was hugged and kissed on the head by Hermione and how she rubbed the boy’s neck burns, he grumbled of pain but that was just fine to the older.

Harry finished the second task, alive.


	4. End

6 1/2 End

"Inside the maze wizards lose their minds, go carefully and good luck" Dumbledore had reunited in circle, his words maybe had been pronounced to encourage them but they turned into pessimism

In the gloomy light at the entrance of the maze Cedric had gotten see the same nervousness in Harry just like when he first met him, spinning trough sky with his hands gripped in the portkey but now the situation was much more tough

"Because Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are in the first places they will be the first to enter to the maze" Music started again and they all could hear the cheer of the people on the stands, the 2 boys fixed gazes and nodded, the moment was there.

 

The chestnut-haired had seen few times how Fleur turned in every corner without knowing exactly what to do and the sobs that left her lips where disturbing. Also he had got bump into Viktor without the other noticed. It just left the last champion by Hogwarts, the only one who really worried him.

The feeling that overwhelmed him wasn’t the best one. He knew that something would happen but he needed find Harry quickly to warn him even though it supposed that he was his _rival. S_ incerely he didn’t care anymore the eternal glory. He just wanted to leave that horrifying place along the black-haired, both alive.

 

"Harry! Watch out! _Expelliarmus!"_ The blue lighting struck the chest of the buff Bulgarian and now lay unconscious on the ground. Cedric ran fast to disarm him with his foot and aim him again

"No! He is bewitched! He is bewitched!

"Enough!" The mournful, traitor maze was in total silence, the only possibly audible were the two’s teenagers racing breath "Ha-Harry… I don’t think is good idea keep he-" he tried to speak but he was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind which started to be more and more violent, pushing them to run again. The brushes covering the walls also started to close around them leaving with no options. They were guided to where The Triwizards Cup shone calmly with halos of blue light around it.

The path behind them was almost entirely close

"Cedric! Run! Take it!" The older one wasn’t able to react faster enough and Harry by an impulse took his hand, both ran the stretch that separated them of the cup… and he took it.

 

They fell hard on the moist ground, its had a saddening colour

"Are you ok!? Are you hurt!?" He climbed with difficulty to the other and took his face between his hands; his cheeks were dirty and covered with little scratches. He fixed his gaze on it some microseconds and practically without thinking, without consider how the younger would react to it but he kissed his lips, getting to savour his salty sweat. Broke the touch by himself and quickly looked straight to the blue eyes, he wasn’t sure why he did it but he was clear that he could avoid it.

The react he was expecting never came

".. I’m fine. You?" The poor light didn’t allow him to detail if Harry was strongly blushed but under his hands he felt more heat that he should.

The black-haired took the other’s hands that were cradling his face between his own and just received as an answer a nod. Cedric released his grip and raised from the filthy ground, of course he offered his hand to the other just after to move closer to the cup.

"This place… I recognize it" Harry had begun to look at their surroundings and he recognized it indeed. It was the cemetery where his nightmares took place "We have to get our here!" He shouted

 _"_ What are you talking about? Harry?" But just as pronounce his name would detonate it the boy started to hold on the scar on his forehead screaming loudly "What’s wrong!? Harry!?" A distant sound warned them, trough that field with plenty tombstones they got to see a little shed and slowly its door started to open. They were able to distinguish a figure of a man holding something against him like a baby. Wormtail

"Cedric NOW! Take the cup!" Harry shrieked still with his hand on his forehead and just as merely reflex he obeyed him just after had taken his other hand "Accio cup!"

 

Faraway he heard the band’s music and people cheering them. Cedric strangely hadn’t the strength to get up on his feet and he only was able to look at Harry’s chest. It was moving up and down. He felt it with his right hand the other’s calm breathing, It looked like he had  passed out. Several pairs of feet were running to them with hurry and seconds later he also passed out.


	5. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I've been procrastinanting this for like a year and a half but here it is!! The final chapter, you can see it like an epilogue or something but is up to you

6 2/2 Beginning

Harry woke up with his all body sored. He had some scratches and bruises on his face and a small gauze covering his scar.

Everything was so clear and light colors where everywhere. Harry couldn't distinguish between the shapes that formed in front his eyes but at some point he noticed that he was maybe in the hospital or something like that... and he also noticed that somebody was besides him wearing a school uniform with yellow and dark details. 

"Cedric?" His voice sounded raspy. He needed water.

"Harry!" The tone was filled with worry. Quickly he left a book he was reading seconds ago.

"What happened? Are we... in the castle?" He immediately tried to touch his scar but the medical fabric was in his way and the slight touch made him groan. He shifted his weight under his elbow but a big and pale hand stopped him by his chest. The other one handed him his glasses. Cedric wanted that Harry saw him like a person and not as a unshaped thing in front of him.

The brown-haired teenager had also suffered some minor injuries. He had a white medical tape on one of his eyebrows, a scracth on one of his sharp cheekbones and a bruise on top of it, fading in yellow and green.

"Yes we are. How do you feel?" He offered him a glass of water. His tone indicated warmness and gently he put one of his hands on his nearest and streched leg. He noticed the relaxation under his touch.

"Just like when I fell of my broom" Both smiled by the answer "How long I was out?" he asked

"Just one night. Nothing big happened" he winked at him and pinched a little bit his leg. Both knew that that was a lie. Cedric made a paused like thinking again his next words "I don't know why but when we where in the maze I had this odd feeling. I knew that something was going to happened but I dind't know exactly what or when and you..." he sighed and scowled under the gaze of the Gryffindor "Harry... we arrived to the cementery because the cup was enchanted. Moody... wasn't him, it was Barty Crouch Jr. He use multijuice and was him who manipulated all... was him" he tried that his word didn´t affect Harry too much but displayed on his face were surprise and retarded fear "but nothing to worry about. Dumbledore and Fugde took care of it"

The Hufflepuff let go the leg and took his right hand between his. They stayed quiet then the black-haired spoke. 

"In the cementery it was a man holding something in his arms, wasn't it? What was it?" he tried to swallow a lump forming in his throath. He suspected the answer but he wanted another one different.

"Harry... I think you know already the answer. The director told me about your nightmares right away before I narrated him our _adventure_ " some dark aura covered him but he quickly lifted it from him. The black-haired was his priority "I must thank you. You saved my life, our lives. _You know who_ would have... killed us. Thanks Harry" he said this while he squeezed softly the hand between his.

"You would have done the same for me" his response was said with a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Of course" and a smile showed up by the older's lips in a way that his canines looked adorable. That made the younger smile but it faded quickly "But..." he widen his eyes "did he... come back? Vol... Voldemort?" the worry and bad feeling of hearing those words, even in a hypothetical situation, wasn't able to hide. They tried but the moment was gone by just pronounce that name.

"Without you in the cementary it was impossible. Maybe and just maybe we won't hear that name for a long time" when he said that Harry backed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes in relieve. He must have been so bloody tired.

"I should leave you for a while, you need to rest" After all the information he provided to him, let him rest was one of the first things he could have done but the grip on his hands didn't disappeared.

"Stay. Hermione and Ron should be here in a couple of hours. Meanwhile you could answer some questions I have" 

The great Cedric Diggory was nervious.

"Ye-yeah? Like what?"

The kiss.

The great Cedric Diggory was nervious because he kissed, in the lips, a 4th year boy. Awesome.

"Why did you watched my steps when you should had been looking the cup by your own?" That wasn't the question he was waiting for "in fact, why did you watched me but never came closer in this whole school year?" Harry corrected himself.

Now... he was screwed. The apparentely naive and sweet Potter wasn't naive at all but indeed sweet .

"By Merlin Harry! I thought that I was careful. Now I see that you were a step ahead" his words came out a little bittersweet without hurting anybody.

"I watched you... too" he said shyly and smiled softly "but honestly I don't know why you waited until the moment we were seconds to die to..." his tone dropped quickly "kiss me" he touched his under lip with his pale fingers, just remembering everything.

Cedric blinked widely after heard that stament, he definitely didn't believe it "Are you telling me that I could have done it before?" and he just observed how the younger one nodded "Harry since when?" his voice sounded bewildered.

"Since..." the embarrassment didn't let him speak. He sighed "since the day we met. The traslator"

The astonishment invaded every single cell of his body. He had never expected a declaration of love from Harry, not after all the prior evasions and rejects.

"Harry... can I?" he asked almost whispering, reaching his face delicately and gained another nod.

He interwined his fingers of the other hand with the black-haired's one. Slowly put his warm lips on the other's mouth and started to rub them, unlocking the other's ones. After some seconds and going deeper and deeper, a muffled moan scaped from the back of Harry's throat. That was their signal.

"I hope that answers all your questions" said the chesnut-haired a little bit without breath, resting their foreheads on each other. That made the younger moan quietly and laugh right away.

"It does. And I hope that you don't hide anymore when you want to watch me. You are free to do it anytime. Nobody will judge you" he said with a smile still on his lips but wider and their breaths facing each other. Now was one of the Gryffindor's hands that hold tight Cedric's forearm.

"I say the same Potter. If you are with me we'll save and sound. Always" he finished with a soft kiss on the sterile material on his scar.


End file.
